The Past Returns
by Angel Weasel-Woman
Summary: AU The Demon Fox gives Naruto unnaturally long life which is both a blessing and a curse. And now, a thousand years since his friends have lived, the past is beginning to come back...
1. Running

Running.

Need to get away.

Now!

Run!

_My kit… where…? _

Don't know.

Away from here.

Away from _them_.

~*~_flash_~*~ _sakura screamed as hands roamed her body ~*~flash~*~ _

No…

_~*~flash~*~ the scent of burning flesh hair and cloth ~*~flash~*~ _

Please…

I don't want to remember…

_~*~flash~*~ a hand grasped his stomach kedit screamed and fell her human form faded her fox form faded he couldn't feel her ~*~flash~*~ _

Mother! No!

Why?

Why me?

Why them?

_~*~flash~*~ a blade to sasuke's perfect skin a blade used to cut used to --~*~flash~*~ _

NO!

Please no…

_~*~flash~*~ used to kill! ~*~ _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Naruto collapsed next to the running water, panting heavily. With tears streaming down his cheeks, he glanced at the water.

I could drown, he thought desperately. Anything… _anything_ to get me away from those memories… anything to get rid of _them_… 

With a shuddering groan, Naruto was lost to the peaceful blackness of unconsciousness. 

Nine: *attacks Angel* How could you do that to my kit?! My precious kit?! 

Angel: *is in pain* Help me! 

Kakashi: … Nah. 

Naruto: Yeah – this is much more entertaining! 

Angel: I hate you both! *uses magical author powers to take away Nine's demon powers and trap her in a box* 

Nine: *sounding pretty rabid* KILL!! 

Angel: *whimpers* Uh… Let's just leave her in there, shall we? ^^;; 

Naruto: *creeps over to box and starts whispering to Nine on how she can get out* 

Kakashi: *reading Icha Icha Paradise; distractedly* Yeah, yeah, whatever… 

Angel: -_-;;;; I'm so loved… Anyway, I don't own Naruto. Till next time! 

(Oh, and PS -- *glomps Kakashi* Thou shalt never have my Kakashi-koi, neesan! Nevah! *laughs manically*) 


	2. A Thousand Years Later

"Naruto?"

A pile of orange sheets groaned and shifted slightly.

"Naru-kit?"

A hand snaked out of the sheets to grab at the edge of a comforter that had fallen off the bed and attempted to drag it back on, grumbling something unintelligible.

"Thank you for telling me where you are."

Keditsumonne grabbed a handful of sheets and punched, causing Naruto to sit up and yelp. Holding his left shoulder, he glared at the human-disguised Demon Fox, who sat grinning at him.

"What was that for?"

"To wake you up," she replied cheerily.

He looked out his window and turned back to her, angry, confused and still half-asleep.

"The sun isn't even up. Why on earth did you force me awake at this ungodly hour?"

She grinned at him. "Because I signed you up for high school." Frowning she punched him again when he groaned and attempted to bury himself in the sheets again. "C'mon, you, _I've_ been up for two hours already."

"Wonders of coffee?" Naruto guessed, dragging himself out of bed and over to his dresser.

"Worse." She leaned in a grinned. "Wonders of _sugar_."

Naruto, in the midst of pulling out his usual black shirt, jerked. "Oh sweet merciful gods above, no."

Kedit giggled and twitched. "No one can save you now, kit. Especially if I 'cave in' and let you stay home today."

Naruto quickly picked up his shirt and shooed Kedit out of his room. "Now, now. Why ever would I want to stay here when I can just as easily go to the Hell of earth known as high school at such a beautiful, ungodly hour such as this?"

Kedit grinned as Naruto slammed the door behind her. "I'm making breakfast, so hurry up with your shower, 'kay?" she called through the door.

"All right."

As Kedit descended the stairs, Naruto could have sworn he heard her mumble to herself, "Sugar – the best excuse possible."

Shaking his head in disbelief at the deranged demon, he shifted around in his dresser for his usual orange pants. After fishing out a pair of blue socks and throwing them on the bed, he grabbed his shirt and pants and walked across the hall and into the bathroom. Placing his clothing on the counter he turned the water on and waited for it to warm up. Casting a quick glance in the mirror, he grimaced when he noticed the only scar he'd ever obtained across his chest.

_~*~flash~*~ he stomach pain shooting through his abdomen kedit screaminga blade a blade on his chest kedit couldnt help pain cant breathe need air ~*~flash~*~ _

Naruto physically jerked himself away from the mirror, leaning on the door and gasping in the steam from the shower. Shoving away the memory (and the shaking it brought with it), he took off his boxers and stepped into the steady stream of water.

With the steamy water pounding on his tensed muscles and the thick air filling his nose and mouth each time he inhaled, he felt himself relax. With slow, thought-refusing movements, he focused on cleaning himself and not remembering.

Washing away the last of the soap, he sighed softly and relaxed against the shower wall. Suddenly, even over the rush of water, he could hear the flush of a toilet.

That meant only one thing.

Naruto yelped and leapt out of the shower as the warm water suddenly turned freezing. Growling, he snatched a towel and wrapped it about his waist. Opening the door a crack (and ignoring the laughter that sounded throughout the rest of the house) he yelled, "Very funny, Kedit! You could've just knocked on the door!"

"But where would the fun be in _that_?!" Kedit called back, still laughing.

Closing the door again with a roll of his eyes, Naruto turned off the water, grabbed his clothes and vanished into his room.

Reemerging, clad in blue tennis shoes and socks, orange pants and black shirt and pulling on an orange jacket, he bounded down the stairs and bounced into the kitchen where Kedit was just putting pancakes and syrup on the table. Looking up and seeing him reach into his pocket to fish out a leaf hitai-ate from one of the jacket pockets and tie it around his head, she smiled and turned to pour two glasses of milk.

"I can't believe that, even after all these years, you still wear that stuff. Frankly, I'm surprised it still fits nicely." Smiling in response to his grin, she turned to the table, glasses in her hands and milk back in the fridge. "There's still half an hour before we have to leave."

Naruto, too hungry to bother comprehending more than her pleasant tone, grunted something that sounded like an agreement and grabbed a stack of five pancakes. Reaching for the syrup and butter, he said impishly, "When I get home I expect there to be ramen in the pantry."

Sitting across from him, Kedit handed him a glass of milk and made a face. "For the love of the gods, Naru, you'd think after nearly a millennia, you'd get sick and tired of that stuff!"

"Hey," he said defensively, slathering butter on his food before drowning it in syrup. "You can never get 'sick and tired' of _ramen_!"

"Well, for your information," Kedit said, snatching the butter and syrup for her own four-pancake stack, "_I_ am sick and tired of ramen and will continue to be for about a _month_! I thank the gods above and below every time I _don't_ see that stuff in my pantry!"

He mad a face at her (made all the more disgusting by the fact that he "forgot" there was food in his mouth). She made her own face back at him (which was much more pleasant by her not having started eating) and quickly went to ravage her pancakes, halting all conversation for the time being.

Washing down the last of her sugar-loaded breakfast with the last gulps of milk, she glanced at the clock and stood, grabbing her dishes.

"Kit, help me clear the table and I'll take you to school."

Naruto made a face, but drabbed his own dishes and carted them off to the sink.

Chapter one done.

Nine: *having managed to escape the box* I shall be the reason of your untimely death for what you have done to my kit…

Angel: You'll be that anyway, no matter what I do!

Nine: *contemplates this* … True.

Angel: *looks at other muses* And none of you plan to stop this?

Naruto: You kidding? I'm cheering her on! Go, mom! Kill her! Free us all!

Kakashi: *still reading Icha Icha Paradise; mumbles something unintelligible*

Angel: -_-;;; Kakashi, do you even know why you're here?

Kakashi: For you to cuddle.

Angel: Exactly! ^^ *glomps him*

Naruto: What did that have to do with anything?

Angel: Nothing really – I just wanted to glomp him. ^^

Naruto: Of course. Why else?

Angel: ^^ Well, I don't own Naruto, so, till next time!


End file.
